


She-Ra: The True First Ones

by TitanMaster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Epic Friendship, F/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanMaster/pseuds/TitanMaster
Summary: When Entrapta stumbles upon a First Ones relic, she accidentally awakens a First One right in her lab, that First One being an Autobot, one of many who had been tasked with protecting Etheria. As an old threat returns, stronger than ever, Entrapta, alongside Catra and Melog, will have to journey around Etheria. Their mission: awaken the remaining Autobots to protect Etheria.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war growing more fierce, Optimus Prime sends the human companions of the Autobots to a safe haven.

The planet was in chaos. Explosions could be seen left and right and fighter craft streaked across the sky. Down on the ground, Autobots and human resistance soldiers were pinned as a massive wave of Decepticons approached them.  
“They’ve broken through the front lines!” Ratchet cried.  
“I’ve lost contact with the capitol!” The human queen shouted.  
“There’s too many of them!” Wheeljack shouted as an explosion narrowly missed him.  
“Incoming!” another Autobot soldier yelled as an Insecticon landed on top of him. The soldier held the bug’s pincers back, but it was beginning to overpower him.  
Suddenly, an energon axe buried itself in the bug’s head, and it fell to the ground just as Optimus Prime vaulted over the soldier, front flipping to grab his axe, and then diving into the front lines and blasting away multiple Decepticon soldiers.  
“Where’s our backup?” the queen shouted to Prime.  
“On its way, just hang on!” Prime responded as he continued firing into the enemy army.  
On another part of the planet, a gold and white Cybertronian fighter streaked through the sky, unloading bullets and missiles at a Decepticon turret. The cockpit then opened and a young woman with light brown skin and dark hair jumped out, unsheathing her sword as she did.  
“For the honor of Grayskull!” she shouted as she turned into She-Ra. She then brought her sword down on the barrel of a second turret, cutting it clean off and causing the weapon to explode as She-Ra fell right back into the cockpit of the jet.  
“Nice one!” said a voice from the jet.  
“You’re not too bad yourself, Celestis.” She-Ra replied.  
After a few more minutes, the jet arrived at the scene of the main fight. She-Ra jumped out of the jet as it transformed into the Autobot, Celestis Prime. Celestis resembled a knight, using the wings as a double-bladed sword to cut through a few Decepticon warriors while She-Ra impaled another through the face.  
“Sorry we’re late” Celestis told Optimus, “Air traffic was murder.”  
Suddenly, another explosion erupted in front of the Autobots, sending She-Ra, Celestis, and a few other Autobots and humans flying back. As they quickly recovered, they looked to see multiple new Decepticons, led by Soundwave appear in front of the approaching army.  
“Decepticons, ATTACK!” Soundwave ordered as the Cons began to push forward.  
“Autobots, fall back!” Prime shouted, realizing the danger was too great, “Get to the launch tower!”  
Starscream watched them retreat and laughed: “Look, they fall back like the cowards they are.”  
“Let’s make sure they never leave this planet” Shockwave suggested.  
“Seekers, with me!” Starscream ordered as he and three other Seekers transformed and flew off towards the tower.  
Meanwhile, the Autobots and humans finally made it the top of the same tower and were now running for the escape pods.  
“Prime, this is our home!” the queen pleaded, “We can’t give up now!”  
Optimus got a sorrowful look in his eyes: “I’m sorry, but this world is too far gone. Megatron has sucked its resources dry. I’m sorry you had to get involved in this conflict. However, I know of a place where you and your people just might be safe.”  
“Where?”  
Prime brought up a hologram of a planet: “It’s called Etheria. It’s located in a distant part of the universe, so it is unlikely the Decepticons will find it quickly. I will send you and your people there so you may live in peace, at least for a time.”  
“What about you?”  
“I will attempt to reach out to other Autobots hidden among the stars. However, I leave She-Ra with you; the people still need a symbol of hope.  
“If I may” Celestis interceded, having overheard, “I can take my squad with them to this world. There, we will keep a watchful eye on the people as well as She-Ra.”  
“You would protect She-Ra?” the queen asked.  
“She bears a fragment of the power of the Matrix,” Celestis responded, “That’ll make her a huge target for the Con’s.”  
Optimus nodded: “Very well. Do what you must, and make sure they’re safe.”  
Celestis saluted Optimus, then ran to the human transport, calling his guardian team with him. Once everyone was in the transport, it began to take off with all possible speed, just as the Seekers arrived at the tower, unloading their missiles onto it.  
Prime looked up and began firing on the airborne Decepticons. The humans in the transport, along with She-Ra, looked on as Optimus held off the Seekers on his own.  
“I need to be down there!” She-Ra demanded, “I have to help him!”  
“He’ll be fine!” Celestis said, “Our priority is to get these people out of here, and Prime’s giving us our window!”  
Another Autobot, this one a light blue and white with a dragon’s head on his chest shouted: “Now or never. Techno, punch it!”  
Suddenly, the ship rocked forward as the transport shot off from the planet, the coordinates for the new planet in the nav computer, and the fate of the people onboard all but uncertain…


	2. Unexpected Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta's daily scouring for scrap metal takes a seemingly sour turn.

Thousands of years later...  
“Fascinating!” Entrapta said to herself. She had been spending her morning digging through a scrapyard outside of her castle looking for interesting and/or salvageable tech to bring back to her lab. It had been her favorite pastime ever since the war against Horde Prime ended, but she would always take someone with her to help bring whatever she found back. This time, Catra was on duty.  
Catra hated being around any scrap pile; it reminded her too much of when Entrapta spent time in the Horde, but she had some consolation in the form of the space cat Melog, who stood conveniently nearby while she patted his head.  
“I know,” Catra said to Melog, “She always has to take forever on these ridiculous ventures.”  
Melog affectionately sniffed Catra’s hair, which had now grown out a bit and was tied in a messy ponytail.  
Catra chuckled a bit at Melog, then shouted down to the geeky princess: “Hey! How much longer? I still want to be back at Brightmoon before lunch.”  
“Relax!” Entrapta shouted back, “I’ve almost got what I need!”  
Entrapta was busy trying to remove a piece of steel from a pile; unfortunately, it was stuck tighter than she had expected. As she continued pulling, now with her hair as well as her arms, she wiggled it back and forth, and then lost her footing, sliding down the pile and scrambling just in time to avoid the landslide of scrap that quickly followed. As Entrapta stood back up and dusted herself off, she looked back to the pile, and lit up in wonder.  
It turns out that the piece she had been trying to remove was a propeller blade that was still attached to a black hoverplane of some kind that was buried underneath the scrap metal.  
“CATRA, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!!” she screamed in joy. Catra simply rolled her eyes in annoyance before climbing down to see what the fuss was about. Once she found Entrapta, she then looked at the plane that had just been partially uncovered.  
Catra, in her annoyance, stated the obvious: “It’s a ship of some kind.”  
“I wonder if it still works.” Entrapta marveled before running back up and climbing into the exposed cockpit to fiddle around with the controls. As she flipped the switch for the engines, the propellors slowly came to life, blowing away more of the scrap, but then sputtered and stopped. However, Entrapta was not in the least bit disappointed, and popped back out with a massive grin on her face.  
“I am SO rebuilding this when we get back!” she squealed in joy before diving back in to see what else worked. Catra simply stood there, only to notice Melog sniffing intently at the ship’s hull.  
“What is it, Melog?” she asked, then looked to see what he was sniffing at and widened her eyes in surprise; the hull was lined with holes that were obviously bullet holes from laser cannons.  
“What happened to you?” she whispered to herself as she got a closer look. She knelt down to look at a particularly large hole in the bottom of the ship and peered inside. As she looked around, Catra could see a LOT of circuitry had been damaged, but then she focused on the most shocking object inside; a large metal head. It looked like it wore a helmet of some kind with an angular fin on each side that made the face more of less smooth aside from the thin visor that resembled a set of tactical glasses where the eyes should be. On the center of the forehead was a red symbol that resembled a sort of armored face.  
“What in the…?” Catra whispered to herself in amazement as she curiously reached out to touch it. As she did, her fingers slid down the side of the mask. Suddenly, a techno sound echoed through the hull, making Catra jerk her hand back in fright. Even Entrapta stopped what she was doing and became curious of the noise.  
In her confusion, Catra was unable to pull her head back as the visor of the head flared to life, flashing right in her eyes. Catra fell out of the hole and landed on the ground, screaming with a mixture of panic and confusion as she clutched her eyes, unable to see anything. Likewise, the console in front of Entrapta flared with blue light as well, and she too then fell back, dazed, but not blinded thanks to her goggles. Melog ran up to Catra and pulled her out from under the ship, sniffing her face worriedly.  
“Melog, is that you?” Catra whimpered. Entrapta stumbled over.  
“Oohhhh, what just happened?” she woozily asked. As she regained her senses, she looked down to see Catra, still clutching her face and knelt down.  
“You okay?” she asked.  
“No, I ‘m not okay!” Catra shouted, “I can’t see!”  
Entrapta shot back up: “Oh, well, uhhh, don’t worry. We’ll get you back to Brightmoon right now. How’s that sound?”  
Entrapta ran around, trying to figure out how they would get back in time. Then, she suddenly remembered that she now had a radio to communicate with her friends. She immediately whipped it out and pressed a few buttons before shouting into it: “Hello? Can anyone hear me?”  
Static fizzled for a few moments, but then a voice soon came over the other end.  
“Entrapta?” Bow’s voice said.  
“Bow!” Entrapta continued, “I need help! It’s really bad, and I don’t know if…”  
“Entrapta! Slow…down.” Bow replied, getting the princess to calm down, “Now tell me what’s going on.”  
“It’s Catra! I don’t know what happened but she’s suddenly blinded and I don’t know if it’s permanent or not, but she’s in trouble. We need help NOW!”  
“She WHAT?” Bow’s voice resounded with worry now, “Oh, boy. Okay, um, don’t panic, I’ll let the others know right now.”  
“HURRY!” Entrapta shouted, then turned and put a comforting hand on Catra’s shoulder: “It’s gonna be okay. Just hold on. I’m so sorry.”  
Catra was in too much pain and shock to even respond. Melog made a small whimpering sound; none of them knew how this was going to turn out.  
…  
Meanwhile, on Beast Island, the silence of the jungle was broken as a giant green wasp soared overhead and off of the island. It was heading towards the mainland as it had sensed a sudden surge of energy; one that it knew all too well. As it flew, it used its antennae to send up a signal.  
“Decepticons,” it said, “Waspinator think he found Autobots. Come to where Waspinator is. Matrix piece might be here too!”  
In another part of space, as if in response, a cluster of pods ejected from a massive dark ship and hurtled through space…and towards Etheria.


	3. Catra's Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is evaluated at the Brightmoon infirmary. Meanwhile, a devious scheme is being hatched as an old enemy is brought back.

Less than an hour later, Catra lay on a table in Brightmoon castle’s infirmary as multiple doctors looked her over. Glimmer, Bow, Adora, Entrapta, and Melog stood outside the room, waiting for word on Catra’s condition. Finally, the head doctor came out to speak with them.  
“Well?” Adora asked.  
“Physically, she’s fine; her eyes will recover” the doctor explained, “But mentally, we’re not sure.”  
Adora looked worried: “What’s wrong?”  
“She seems to be in some kind of stress or shock, constantly muttering something to herself.”  
“Do you know if she will recover from it?” Glimmer asked.  
The doctor shook his head: “I cannot guarantee anything as of now. All I can suggest is that you give her as much rest as possible.”  
Glimmer sighed; this wasn’t the answer she wanted, but it could be a lot worse: “Well, thank you. I’ll see what I can do.”  
The doctor nodded and then went back into the room. Once he left, Entrapta buried her head in her hands: “Oh, this is all my fault. I must’ve hit a wrong button or a switch or…”  
Adora put her hand on Entrapta’s shoulder to calm her down: “Entrapta, this was NOT your fault. You need to stop beating yourself up about that.”  
“Adora’s right” Bow agreed, “We’re not mad at you. Besides, you heard what the doctor said; Catra just needs some rest. Come to think of it, you should probably get some yourself; try and take your mind off of this.”  
“I’ll see if I can get that plane moved to your lab for you to work on. That should help distract you enough.” Glimmer offered.  
Entrapta sighed: “Well, ok, but please let Catra know I’m sorry.”  
“We will, don’t worry” Adora reassured. With that, Bow lead Entrapta out of the hall while Adora, Glimmer, and Melog stayed behind to bring Catra to her room.  
…  
Far out in space, the Deceptcion ship, Nemesis…  
He had no idea how he got there. All he remembered was waking up in a dark ship, seemingly encased in a cell of some kind and unable to move.  
“What…what is this?” he asked.  
“Well, well, well” said another voice as a purple transformer with a singular, yellow eye emerged, “I see the recovery and transfer was a success.”  
“What is this? Who are you?” he demanded.  
“I am Shockwave, lead scientist of the Decepticons, and I have now just saved YOU from total annihilation…Horde Prime.”  
“How do you know my name?” Horde Prime demanded.  
“Because he is in league with me.” Said a deeper voice, and Horde Prime looked to see a grey transformer with red eyes and a large cannon on his arm: “Surely you remember me.”  
In fact, Horde Prime knew the face all too well: “Megatron.”  
“See, Shockwave, he still has some memory left.” Megatron explained.  
“Where am I?” Horde Prime demanded.  
“Aboard the ship, ‘Nemesis’”, Megatron explained, “Shockwave detected your lingering consciousness and was able to salvage it and transfer it into an artificial spark. Apologies for your current lack of movement, by the way.”  
“What have you done to me?!”  
“I was expecting more gratitude considering I just saved your life.”  
“What do you want from me?”  
Megatron smirked: “The question is, what do YOU want?”  
Horde Prime didn’t need to think about that: “Revenge…on She-Ra.”  
Megatron chuckled: “Revenge. Now I’m not quite sure who this She-Ra is, but revenge… that’s something I can get behind. Well, lucky for you, I can help with that.”  
Horde Prime’s voice gained a spark of hopefulness: “You could.”  
“Remember, it was I who helped in the creation of your Horde. I gave you your technology. Now, I can give you the means got get your desired revenge.”  
Megatron gestured to a transformer body in the center of the laboratory, suspended by wires and tubes. The body wasn’t quite completed yet, but it was clear that it had been created to resemble Horde Prime in his previous life.  
“All that is required is to be sure that you remain loyal to us, especially HIM. So” Megatron asked, “do we have a deal?”  
A few minutes later, Shockwave implanted the spark containing Horde Prime’s consciousness into the body and then jumpstarted its systems with an Energon infusion. As he and Megatron watched, the body’s head lifted up slowly, and its eyes flashed green as it spoke.  
“I…have…returned.”  
Megatron broke into a most evil grin; everything was going as planned.


	4. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been plagued by mysterious visions, Catra makes a crucial decision to seek out answers.

A few months later…  
Catra lay alone in her room, just as she had been ever since she was let out from the infirmary. Adora and her friends each came by a couple times a day to see how she was doing, and they brought some comfort, but it didn’t help much. She was still plagued by random dreams and visions every night. Of what, she wasn’t sure, but she kept seeing weird symbols and large shadowy figures, one of them looking particularly sinister and had glowing red eyes that terrified her to no end. The most confusing thing she saw, however, was the sword of She-Ra, as if it had a major part in what she was seeing. In her attempts to make sese of the symbols, she even went as far as to scratch them on the walls of her room and stare at them for long periods of time, desperately trying to understand them, but to no avail.  
Eventually, she gave up, and was now lying on her bed, curled up in her constant fear; she could still feel those glowing red eyes boring into her soul. Melog came up, gently nuzzling her as he tried to calm her down.  
“It’s no use, Melog.” Catra said, “I feel like it’s getting worse, and I don’t even know what any of it means.”  
Melog gave a small purr.  
Catra sat up: “What do you mean someone else might know how to help?”  
Melog purred again as he attempted to scratch out Entrapta on the ground for her to see. Of course, being a cat, the result was a bit choppy, but Catra luckily understood what he was trying to say.  
“Well, Entrapta WAS there with me when it happened. Maybe she does know. We’ll have to get to her first.”  
Melog looked back at Catra and cocked his head as if to say, ‘You have a plan to do that?’  
Catra was silent as she thought, then looked back at the space cat with a new determined look on her face: “Alright, I got an idea.”  
…  
A few hours later, Adora walked up to the door to Catra’s room and knocked.  
“Catra, it’s me.” She said, “I was hoping to talk to you again. I know you’re a bit stressed because of your condition, but I was hoping I could help somehow.”  
There was silence on the other end.  
“Catra?” Adora said.  
More silence. Adora opened the door quietly, thinking Catra was asleep, but instead opened it to find an empty room. Shocked, she ran inside and began looking around frantically.  
“Catra?” she called, “Catra!”  
Then, she noticed something on the outside of Catra’s window, and, walking over to look, noticed claw marks on the walls outside; Catra had climbed down.  
Adora ran back in and looked around to see if she could figure out where Catra was going, immediately noticing the symbols scratched onto the walls, along with Catra’s own notes.  
“What is all this?” Adora asked herself as she traced the symbols with her finger, stopping when she noticed a note left on the dresser that looked fairly new. Adora took the note and unfolded it, reading:  
“To whoever finds this (probably Adora): I’m leaving this note so that you wouldn’t worry too much, but I need answers to these visions that have been haunting me for months now. I appreciate how you all have been trying to comfort me, but it still doesn’t change the fact that the visions are still coming. Yes, you guys said I need rest, but I cannot rest anymore; I need answers now. Don’t worry, Melog’s with me, and I’m going to find Entrapta; I’ll be fine. Don’t come looking for me.  
-Catra”  
Adora then ran out of the room to show the note to Glimmer; she was going to need to see this.  
…  
While all this was happening, no one noticed the small cluster of meteors falling from the sky. Of course, this has happened before, so no one gave this little shower a second thought. However, the meteors began to spread out spread out before crashing to the ground, and after a few moments, a hidden signal began to echo among them.  
“We’re here now” said one, “You all know what to do?”  
A chorus of voices echoed in agreement.  
“Good. Decepticons, move out.”  
At that, each of the meteors, revealed to actually be pods, opened up, and multiple vehicles and beast-like creatures exited from them, heading out to different parts of Etheria...  
…  
“You really weren’t kidding!” Scorpia told Entrapta as she pulled out yet another hidden and oversized bullet case, “This thing’s seen some crazy action.”  
Scorpia, Entrapta, and Hordak had been working on restoring the warplane to the best of their abilities for the past few months. What Entrapta hadn’t realized at first was that the technology that made up the craft was more advanced than she had thought, not to mention the insane amount of scorch marks and bullet holes that riddled the hull. However, that was soon about to pay off as the plane now looked almost as good as new. Entrapta had also decided to make a few additions from some of the scrap parts she had found; the plane now carried a massive plasma cannon directly under the cockpit.  
“I know a lot of old ships are usually found damaged from the long conflict between the Rebellion and the Horde” Hordak added, “But I’ve never seen anything quite like this.”  
“Ah, well, we’ll figure out the details later” Entrapta said, almost bouncing with excitement, “Right now, let’s just get this thing fixed so we can try it out.”  
Suddenly, a control console began beeping, and Entrapta ran over to see what was going on.  
“What is it?” Scorpia asked.  
“Oh, nothing, just a skiff from Brightmoon.” Entrapta replied, “It’s probably Adora or Bow or something.”  
“I’ll go check it out” Hordak volunteered as he ran for the hangar. A few minutes later, he made it to the hangar entrance just as the door opened to reveal Catra and Melog.  
“Catra?” Hordak asked in surprise, “I thought you were supposed to stay in Brightmoon.”  
“Yeah, well, things have changed” Catra replied, “Now where’s Entrapta?”  
Hordak led Catra back to the lab. Both Entrapta and Scorpia looked in surprise as they saw Catra enter.  
“Entrapta” Catra said, looking the princess dead in the eyes, “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you curious about Hordak's being here, keep in mind this takes place after Season 5, so Hordak is with the Rebellion at this point.


	5. Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, there was more to the plane than meets the eye.

“I don’t understand” Glimmer said, “Why would she run off like that?”  
Glimmer and Bow had been spending some much needed quality time (queen duties can be rough) when Adora burst in with the letter from Catra’s room. Bow immediately ran to Catra’s room to look around for any clues Adora might have missed, leaving Glimmer and Adora in the room.  
“I’m not sure” Adora replied to the queen, “She just said she couldn’t take the visions anymore and needed answers. I don’t think we had helped it at all.”  
“Let’s just hope Bow found something useful.” Glimmer said hopefully.  
A few minutes later, Bow ran in with his tracker pad.  
“You find anything?” Glimmer asked.  
“I think so” Bow said, flipping through the pictures he took on the pad as he showed them to the other two, “She’s scratched a bunch of weird symbols on the walls; none of them make sense. But then I found this.”  
Here, he flips to a very poor drawing of someone on the ground next to Catra’s bed. Glimmer and Adora studied the picture intently.  
“Wait,” Adora said, “Those weird wire things on the head…Entrapta?”  
“It kinda does look like her” Glimmer agreed.  
“Catra DID say she was going to find Entrapta in the letter.” Adora said.  
“So, we know where she’s going” Glimmer said, “But what are those symbols?”  
“They kinda look like First Ones language” Adora observed.  
“I don’t know” Bow said, “This doesn’t look quite like First Ones. In fact…”  
Bow narrowed his eyes.  
“What is it?” Adora asked.  
“I think I might have seen something like this before. My dad, Lance, has a writing with markings like these in his library. It was one of the few writings he could never decipher.”  
“You’re saying there’s a connection?” Glimmer asked.  
“Possibly. There’s only one way to find out though.”  
“Then we need to take a look at that writing.”  
Unknown to the three, an unknown presence, a skinny robotic figure with four eyes known as Frenzy, was watching them from the shadows above, only to leave once he saw the symbols and recognized them. The figure crept through the vents, undetected, until he made it outside the castle, where a dark blue police vehicle was waiting. Frenzy immediately hopped inside and reported his findings, speaking in the Cybertronian tongue.  
“I hid above the queen in a meeting. Apparently, someone has seen our language and has gone looking for answers. It is the cat, hybrid thing from the old Horde files.”  
“Where did she go?” came the response from the car.  
“Don’t know, but I also learned that the insects’ records hold a scroll with our language. We must get to it as well.”  
“Let Soundwave’s pets handle that. We need to find out where that cat is going.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for. Go, go, go!”  
The police car drove off and away from the castle.  
…  
Back at Castle Dryl, Entrapta finished putting the last touches on the plane as she tried to explain what she knew to Catra.  
“Yeah, I haven’t been seeing any weird symbols like you have” the princess said, “but I did feel a little dizzy after the flash. What’s weirder is that this plane uses some weird tech to fix it, but I’ve done it with no problem.”  
“I think that’s just because you’re incredibly geeky” Scorpia pointed out.  
Entrapta shrugged: “Sure I am. But I’ve never seen tech like this before, and I never saw a head like the one you described.”  
Catra looked back at the plane and narrowed her eyes: “You might not have, but I know what I saw. Trust me, there’s more to that thing than meets the eye.”  
“Well, there’s only one way to truly find out.” Hordak observed, “We need to power it up.”  
“Then, let’s do it!” Entrapta shouted excitedly. She ran over to a console and tapped a few buttons on the screen as she prepared to jumpstart the plane’s power core.  
“Everyone ready?” she asked. The others nodded.  
“Good. Scorpia, get ready to pull that switch!”  
Scorpia nervously approached the switch Entrapta pointed to: “Oooohhh, this better not blow up.”  
“Wait…and, now!” Entrapta yelled. Scorpia flipped the switch, and blue electricity flared across the wires connected to the plane, causing a massive power surge throughout the vehicle for a few moments. Hordak, Catra, and Melog, shielded their eyes as they watched.  
“Turn it off!” Entrapta yelled after about a minute. Scorpia was only too happy to oblige and flipped the switch again, causing the electricity to die down. The group looked at the plane with interest.  
“Did it work?” Catra asked. As if in response, the propellors on the plane came to life and began spinning.  
“What?! I didn’t mean to turn it on?!” Entrapta yelled.  
“You didn’t” Hordak replied, “It turned itself on!”  
“How does a plane turn itself on?” Scorpia asked.  
Suddenly, a techno-metallic sound echoed from the plane as it’s parts split from each other and began mingling, detaching, and rearranging. The propellors folded up and hung down behind what became shoulders, the cockpit rotated down to form the front of a body, and all kind of other rearrangements happened until a tall robot, about 17 feet tall, stood in front of them, or rather, stood and the fell to the ground with a yell. The four Etherians backed up in shock as they watched. The robot managed to get up and changed his arm into a gun, waving it wildly around.  
“Graaahh!! I’ll kill you all, Decepticon savages!!” he yelled.  
“Everyone get back!” Hordak yelled as the four Etherians hid behind a crate. Suddenly Melog ran toward the robot.  
“Melog!” Catra called, “What are you doing!?”  
The cat paid no heed and instead stopped in front of the robot, letting out a small roar to get its attention. The bot immediately stopped and looked down at Melog, who continued to make various cat noises as if it was communicating.  
“Melog” the bot said, “That really you?”  
Melog nodded in response. The robot grabbed his head and groaned: “What happened?”  
As the four Etherians watched in surprise, Melog went into another series of cat-like noises, and to make things even weirder was that the robot seemed to understand it.  
“Repaired?” he asked when Melog had finished, “By who?”  
Melog gestured back to the four as they slowly crept out from behind the crates, expressions of awe on their faces as they took the full picture in.  
The robot retracted his gun and held his hands up in a gesture of peace: “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, though I’m sorry if I scared you back there.”  
Entrapta was the first to react and shrugged with a smile: “Eh, no worries; as long as you’re not here to hurt us.”  
“What exactly are you?” Scorpia asked.  
“My name is Techno” the bot replied, “I’m a Cybertronain being; though you people here simply called us either Transformers or by our faction name, Autobots.”  
“Transformers” Hordak mused, “I suppose that makes sense, but you are the first one we’ve ever seen.”  
Techno looked puzzled: “I am?”  
Hordak nodded: “The people you are referring to must be First Ones; the precursors to our civilization.”  
“Precursors?” Techno asked. Melog made a few more noises in response, and Techno gasped in surprise when he finished: “A thousand years!?”  
“Wait?” Scorpia asked, starting to put two and two together, “You’ve been damaged and in a junkyard for a thousand years?!”  
“I-I guess so.” Techno replied, “Primus, I hope the others are in better shape than I was.”  
“Others?!” Entrapta said excitedly, “How many?”  
“Eight others. We form a unit called Guardians; our mission was to look after the rulers of the kingdoms.”  
“Then they must be spread out amongst the kingdoms as well” Hordak concluded, “We should find them and wake them up as well.”  
Entrapta raised her hand: “I’m in!”  
“Hold it!” Catra snapped, and she then approached the Autobot, “I came here looking for answers to the symbols I’m seeing in my head, and since you were the one who put them there to begin with, maybe you can help me understand them.”  
“Symbols?” Techno asked.  
Catra grabbed a pen and paper from a nearby desk and scribbled a few of the symbols onto it, showing them to Techno, who looked them over.  
“I don’t remember putting those into your head” the Autobot said, “but I might be able to help you with understanding them. First, however, you guys should probably fill me in the best you can on what’s happened for the past thousand years cause I feel like I’m gonna go insane right now; I had no idea I was in stasis for that long.”  
“I can relate to that” Scorpia said, “If I fell asleep for a thousand years and I woke up suddenly, I’d want to know what happened too.”  
“I can fill in a lot of it” Hordak said, “But some of you may have to pitch in from time to time.”  
“Fine by me” Scorpia replied.  
Catra sighed, but she knew she was going to have to go along with it: “Fine, but you might want to sit down for a bit; we’ve got a lot to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mixing elements from both G1 and bayverse when I created the OC Transformers in this story to try and get a best of both worlds kind of deal going. Expect both G1 and Bayverse canon transformers to appear.


	6. The Symbols Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reborn Horde Prime arrives in the Fright Zone, meanwhile Techno reveals the meaning of the symbols to Catra.

The Fright Zone. Former Horde Base.  
The silence of the Fright Zone was broken as a silver and green Cybertronian Jet streaked across the surface of the area, heading for the former Horde base. Flying over the base wall, it quickly switched forms, becoming the new Horde Prime, now renamed Hordaxus Prime. Hordaxus landed, or rather stumbled to the ground (he was still getting used to his new form) right outside the main entrance of the hangar and, once he regained his composure, casually walked in through the open doors.  
Inside, he was met by a small group of Horde soldiers, all working on repairing the different vehicles left in the hangar only to stop and look as Hordaxus entered.  
“Relax” Hordaxus told them, “I am on your side.”  
“They know” said a voice from above. Hordaxus looked up to see a Horde attack helicopter drop down and transform into a Decepticon with an angular head and four eyes. The blades of the copter folded down behind him.  
“We’ve been busy, waiting for your arrival” The Decepticon continued, “I am Hijack, commander of the Decepticons here on Etheria. Shockwave informed us of your arrival, and we were not planning on making any attacks until you arrived.  
“Good” Hordaxus replied with a grin, “So, if you are the commander, I assume you have a plan?”  
Hijack nodded: “Come with me.”  
He led Horaxus to an empty room in the hangar which had been converted into a command room big enough to fit a decent-sized transformer. Hijack tapped a few buttons on a massive console and a holographic map of Etheria appeared. Multiple red dots could be seen throughout the different locations.  
“Those dots are the other Decepticon captains on the planet.” Hijack explained, “Right now, they’re all searching for one thing.”  
“And what is that?” Hordaxus asked.  
“The one here who wields a fragment of the Matrix of Leadership. The bearer of that is incredibly powerful and was used as a symbol of hope to the other people in the older days. We kill him, and the rest are easy pickings.”  
Hordaxus quickly figured it out: “It’s a she, actually.”  
Hijack gave a him a quizzical look: “Is that so?”  
Hordaxus nodded: “They call her She-Ra, and she’s the one I desire revenge against.”  
“Once we find her and pull the Matrix’s power from her, than you can do with her what you wish.”  
“Deal.”  
Hijack nodded: “Good. Now, here is the plan…”  
…  
Back at Dryl, the four Etherians had just finished filling Techno in on the events of the past thousand years as best as they could. Techno simply stroked his chin at the end.  
“So a new She-Ra is here” he concluded, “and this so-called Horde is gone, bringing us into a time of peace.”  
“For now” Catra replied, “We’ve been keeping tabs on the Fright Zone just in case anyone tries anything funny, but yeah, that’s pretty much it.”  
“I see. And no one’s seen any of my kind during that whole time?”  
“Yup, not a single one” Scorpia replied.  
“So, hang on” Entrapta asked the Autobot, “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
Techno thought for a moment, then explained: “You remember how the last She-Ra, Mara, moved Etheria to another part of the universe?”  
The others nodded, and Catra said: “From what Adora told us, she did it because the First Ones were planning on turning Etheria into a weapon.”  
“It was really Decepticons wasn’t it?” Entrapta asked.  
Techno nodded: “We don’t know how, but they found their way to Etheria and corrupted some of the people who lived there to create that weapon. My team and I were the ones to hold them off while Mara teleported the planet. I drew a lot of them away, but I drew away more than I could handle. The last thing I remember is crashing in the middle of nowhere, and then it’s all black.”  
“Well, that explains all the bullet holes when we found you” Scorpia said.  
Techno simply nodded, then turned to Catra: “Now as for these symbols you’ve been seeing, can you write them out?”  
Catra nodded and used the pad of paper again to write out the symbols in the order she had been seeing them. Then, she showed them to Techno. The Autobot looked them over, muttering to himself before saying: “Ok, I know what they mean.”  
“What do they say?” Catra asked.  
“They speak of the mission that us guardian Autobots were given. They read: “The Bearer must be protected. Defend not only her, but the people of this world, no matter the cost. Till all are one.”  
“That’s it?” Scorpia asked.  
“Yeah, we’re not big on poetics.” Techno replied.  
“Who’s the Bearer?” Entrapta asked.  
“The Bearer holds a fragment of power from a relic of ours called the Matrix of Leadership. Whoever wields it becomes far more powerful and is destined to be the next Prime; the leader of the Autobots.”  
The Etherians looked at each other; the same thing was going through their heads; She-Ra.  
“She-Ra is the Bearer.” Hordak concluded. Techno nodded: “Bingo.”  
“We know where she is.” Catra said, “And right now, she’s fine.”  
“That’s good” Techno said, “But we’ll still need to wake up the others; if we’ve been out for a thousand years, then there’s no telling if the Decepticons have found us again.”  
“Well, where are they? Catra asked.  
“Spread out across the planet” Techno answered, “If I remember correctly, they usually hung out in a different kingdom when they weren’t fighting.”  
“Ok, so we go to the nearest kingdom and wake them up one at a time.” Scorpia said.  
“I’ll have to get a pretty good power source to wake them up” Entrapta explained, “But I think we can do that.”  
Techno nodded: “Sounds like a plan.”  
“So, what’s the nearest kingdom?” Scorpia asked.  
“From here, I would say Plumeria.” Catra replied.  
“Weed Hack…” Techno said, “Alright, I guess starting out with some muscle won’t hurt.”  
“I’ll stay behind and keep an eye on things,” Hordak offered, “I’ll be able to see if there’s anything unusual happening near where you are.”  
“Good idea, Hordak!” Entrapta said, “The rest of us can go with Techno to Plumeria.”  
“I’m in!” Scorpia shouted, raising a claw.  
“I am too” Catra said. Melog made a happy cat noise.  
Techno nodded: “Alright then. Entrapta, get that power source ready and we’ll be off.”  
A few minutes later, Entrapta was able to get a strong power core that was also portable enough to fit in the cargo section of Techno’s plane mode. Once it was loaded up, she, along wih Catra and Scorpia, climbed in the cockpit (Entrapta and Catra got the pilot seats while Scorpia and Melog could only fit in the passenger section behind them), and Techno then took off out of the hangar once Hordak opened the doors, flying towards Plumeria.  
“You know how to get there, right?” Scorpia asked Techno.  
“Relax, I may have been out for a thousand years, but I still know my way around.” Techno replied, speaking through the ship’s computer.  
“Oooohhh I can’t wait to meet the other Autobots! The thrill of being the first Etherians to actually encounter First Ones in almost a thousand years…!” Entrapta said, letting out a joyous yell.  
“It’ll be pretty interesting, I’ll admit.” Catra replied, “I’m just glad I’ve gotten some more understanding about those symbols.”  
“Aw, look at us” Scorpia said, “Looks like the Super Pal Trio is back in action!”  
“Will you stop calling us that!” Catra snapped. Entrapta simply laughed a little bit.  
Techno felt a twinge of amusement as he listened in; these three were an interesting group. However, he kept his mind to the task in front of them and sped off for Plumeria with all possible speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the Super Pal Trio is getting some more spotlight. They deserve it.


	7. A Little History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Bow, and Glimmer investigate the mysterious symbols. Meanwhile, Techno tells Entrapta about Cybertron's past.

Lance had been busy doing his usual historian stuff in his personal library (George was currently out of the house) when Glimmer, Bow, and She-Ra arrived to tell him about the symbols. Recognizing the ones Bow showed him, Lance immediately brought them to his office, where one scroll in particular was unrolled and in a display case.  
“Take whatever time you need” Lance told them, “I personally haven’t been able to make much sense of it, but if you have something that will help...”  
“We’ll be fine, thanks” Adora told him.  
“Have you figured anything out at all from this?” Bow asked.  
Lance shrugged: “Not much. I do know that these symbols are definitely a precursor to First Ones language, but I haven’t been able to figure much else from there.”  
Adora looked closer at the symbols: “Well, they do certainly look like First Ones. But there’s no connecting lines between the symbols like there are in First Ones.”  
“Well, this isn’t First Ones” Bow said, “It’s a precursor, but it’s still a different language, so maybe we should read it differently than First Ones.”  
Lance stroked his chin: “Bow, you might actually be onto something.”  
“How different exactly?” Glimmer asked.  
Bow looked at Lance: “You said the symbols were the same, right?”  
“Yes, but when I tried translating, it came out like gibberish.” Lance replied.  
“Maybe because you were reading it the wrong way.” Bow argued: “Maybe instead of reading it right to left, we were supposed to read it left to right.”  
“It’s worth a shot.” Adora agreed.  
Lance nodded: “I agree. Well, let’s give it a look.”  
The four spent the next few minutes looking over the symbols in the way Bow had suggested. Sure enough, as they progressed, they were actually able to make something out.  
“It sounds like a warrior creed of some kind” Bow said.  
“Who’s the Bearer?” Glimmer asked.  
“Not sure.” Lance replied, “Maybe there’s something in the library that can help give some context.”  
Just then, Adora noticed something, and, grabbing Bow’s tracker pad, looked at the symbols from Catra’s room.  
“What is it?” Bow asked.  
Adora was silent for a few moments before responding: “Guys, if you arrange these symbols the right way, they match the ones on this scroll exactly.”  
Bow looked between the symbols on the pad and the ones on the scroll, then gasped: “You’re right.”  
“You’re suggesting that this is the very thing Catra’s been seeing?” Glimmer asked.  
“Most likely” Adora replied.  
“We need to find her and explain everything” Adora said.  
Glimmer nodded: “Agreed. First, we need to head back to Brightmoon to figure out our next move.”  
Bow snapped a picture of the scroll and the translation they had written out on his tracker pad: “Just in case.” He said. Once they had what they needed, they bid Lance goodbye and headed out of Bow’s home and back to the ship. As they left, Lance went back to his study and looked at the translation of the scroll they had written out and smiled; he was proud of Bow for figuring out the code needed to crack the language. But it still didn’t make sense; what warrior race did the creed belong to? He needed answers and went to his library to look around, unaware of two hidden presences watching him…  
A few hours later, Lance walked back into his office and sat down, defeated and exhausted; he had found nothing relating the First Ones to any previous race or any other signs of this precursor language.  
“This doesn’t make sense” he said to himself, “why would this scroll be the only evidence of a different ancestor race aside from the First Ones?”  
Suddenly, he heard a techno sound behind him and turned around to see two large cassettes, which had been laying there without him knowing, suddenly transform into a robotic dog and bird; Ravage and Laserbeak. As Lance shouted in fright, Ravage pounced, pinning Lace to the table. Laserbeak hovered around and landed on the table, looking down at Lance.  
“Life’s just full of questions isn’t it?” Laserbeak sarcastically asked.  
“What are you and what do you want from me?” Lance stammered.  
Ravage snarled, his teeth inches from the historian’s face. Laserbeak brought his face closer to Lance’s.  
“We merely want to talk about your recent…discovery.”  
…  
Meanwhile, Techno continued across the sky towards Plumeria. Catra and Melog decided to take a catnap during the trip and Scorpia simply reclined in the back, daydreaming. Entrapta, however, was growing increasingly curious and decided to ask Techno a few questions.  
“So, Techno” she asked, “Can you tell me about your kind?”  
“Well, that’s a bit of a loaded question, princess” Techno replied, “Anything specific you would like to know?”  
“Well, where did you come from? How’d you find us?”  
“So backstory stuff.” Techno sighed, “Well, that’s a lot to talk about, but I’ll give you the crash course.”  
Techno then projected a hologram onto the cockpit window, effectively changing the landscape Entrapta saw. Now, she saw massive metal buildings and structures, all of which were far for advanced than anything she had ever seen. The princess couldn’t help but gape in awe up at the structures.  
Techno began to narrate: “This was our home: Cybertron. For millennia we lived in peace: a noble empire.”  
Scorpia had now taken notice and walked up behind Entrapta, and, seeing the holographic image as well, asked: “What happened?”  
“The same thing that always happens” Techno replied, “War.”  
The image changed, now showing the buildings in ruins and on fire, with a massive battle happening below.  
“My faction was known as the Autobots. We were the ones who fought for the liberation of our people. Our adversaries, the Decepticons, dreamt of ruling through tyranny. Eventually, the fighting became so intense that our planet was turned into a barren wasteland. So, we fled, seeking a new home. And we eventually found one.”  
“Eternia?” Entrapta asked.  
“Yup. We were the ones to give the people there better technology, better cities, a better world. In a way, we were the true First Ones.”  
“Let me guess, the Decepticons found you again, didn’t they?” Scorpia asked.  
“And all too soon too.” Techno replied, “But now, the people we lived with wanted to join the fight. Our leader, Optimus Prime, let them join at first, but eventually, the fighting became too dangerous, and Prime sent the people away and into hiding…here. As a symbol of our protection and loyalty, Prime left the Bearer with the people to remain as a guardian and a symbol of hope, fighting alongside the guardian Autobots who came here with them. So here the people went, while the Autobots stayed behind to continue the fight.”  
Both Entrapta and Scorpia had a moment of stunned silence as Techno deactivated the hologram.  
“That’s…that’s awful.” Scorpia finally said.  
“It is.” Techno agreed, “Which is why we need to find the other Autobots and wake them up. A lot can happen in a thousand years; if the Decepticons have found us again, then we need to be ready.”  
Entrapta got a determined look on her face and smiled: “Then let’s go get ‘em.”  
Techno chuckled: “I admire the attitude. You’re in luck too, because we just arrived.”  
Sure enough, as Entrapta and Scorpia looked out of the cockpit window, they could see the tree-like towers of Plumeria in the distance. Entrapta lets out a delighted squeak while Scorpia’s expression brightens up.  
“Nice going, Techno” Scorpia said.  
“If there’s one thing I’m know for, it’s my speed in the air.” Techno replied with pride.  
“Alright, Super Pal Trio” Entrapta announced, “Let’s go save the world!”  
“Yeah!” Scorpia replied, high-fiving the princess. “I’ll go wake up Catra.”  
As Techno flew closer to Plumeria, both he and his passengers were unaware of a large green wasp watching them from the trees.  
The wasp clacked his mandibles in interest: “Hmmmm, curious. Waspinator needs closer look.”  
He then took off after the plane.


End file.
